


Black Leather Baby

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, eggsy as peter vincent, fright night AU, harry as his assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Write something with Eggsy and Harry having a sort of sassing match?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fright Night is great. Love that movie. Would recommend.

Eggsy wonders, not for the first time, why he’s chosen skintight black leather pants as part of his costume. They’re hell to get out of. “Harry!” he yells, flopping dramatically down into an overstuffed leather chair. 

No Harry appears.    
  
“Harry!” he calls again, a bit louder. 

This time he gets an irritated, “What is it  _ now _ ?” emanating from somewhere in the penthouse. 

Eggsy kicks off one of his boots, letting it fall in a crumpled heap to the floor. “Come help me get my pants off.” The other boot drops with a dull thud to rest beside its companion. 

Harry appears in the doorway to the large living area, looking more than a little exasperated. “You must be joking.” 

“Do I look like I am?” Eggsy retorts, scissoring his legs impatiently. “I don’t want to be stuck in these things all day.” He snaps his fingers, pointing down towards the offending pants. 

With a frustrated sigh, Harry makes his way into the room. “Christ, had I known this was a babysitting job I wouldn’t have taken it,” he mutters, making his way over to Eggsy. 

Eggsy smirks, grabbing at his crotch. “Ain’t a kid, bruv. I’m all man.” He stretches out the ‘all’ suggestively, only letting go of his junk when Harry starts tugging at his pants. 

Harry pauses in his efforts, glancing up at Eggsy skeptically. 

Eggsy notices the look, expression turning indignant. “What?” he snaps. “Didn’t hear you complainin’ about anythin’ the other night.” 

“It’s best not to insult your only option,” Harry shoots right back, giving the black leather a particularly vicious tug. 

Eggsy yelps as he’s tugged forwards by the seat of his pants. “ _ Careful _ ,” he hisses. “I said I wanted my pants  _ off _ , not shredded.” 

Harry gives them another sharp tug. “Then take them off yourself,” he says with a careless shrug. 

“Fine, fine,” Eggsy says, pulling his legs away from Harry with an irritated huff. “You are the worst bloody assistant I could’ve hired.” 

Smirking, Harry strides off back to the bedroom from whence he’d come. “Just trying to live up to your example,” he says, tossing the words over his shoulder. 

Eggsy flicks him off, hopping precariously on one leg. “Fuck you.” 

Harry musters up his most innocent smile. “You’ll have to get out of those pants first.”    



End file.
